Tyrodil
Tyrodil, which is Terror in Vangosian, Torture-Balances-Death in Dovahzul, and Failure in Arygarian, was the last King of the Primalians and the first Universe. Originally virtuous, Tyrodil wanted the best for his people, but grew furious when he learned of Cyrinth's crimes. He conquered the Universe in a bloody war, and did many heinous crimes himself, causing Kiral to be born and indirectly causing the rebirth as a result. He came back with a hunger for revenge, but ultimately died in defeat, and caused the Primalian Revival. Description Tyrodil is a powerful Traditional Primalian with a few differences from the average specimen. For starters, he has a pair of large, yellow, fly-like wings, that could've flapped quickly for him to take off. However, due to a recent battle, his wings are broken and he is forced to fly through other means such as a vehicle. In addition, his head is shaped a bit differently, in that he has a pointed crest sticking out the back like a pterodactyl. His tail ends in a sharp point similarly to the traditional devil tail. He has a relatively out of range build, having buff arms and shoulders, a fat gut, and malnourished legs. Tyrodil has golden-brown skin and grey eyes. Tyrodil has a relatively royal uniform, being a former king and all. He wears the old Primalian Crown, which is repaired with new gems replacing the old ones, including the Devil's Eye replacing the main gem. He also dawns a torn-up royal purple cape, which he can use to turn invisible. Backstory The Primalians used to be by far one of the most successful races in the first Universe, only second to the humans. They ruled over a majority of Ixcal with their great ancestor Malevope's permission, and ruled some extra territory surrounding the desert as well. The system chosen was ultimately a monarchy, with the purest Primalians becoming the kings and queens. Tyrodil was no exception to this rule. Tyrodil was born Lotziistkul, which is Dovahzul for "Great Second Son". As one might expect, he was the second-born to Faalgeinjun, "The One King". Faalgeinjun was virtuous and truthful, and was the youngest prince to become King of the Primalians. Everyone loved him, but Lotziistkul wasn't any worse. Even if he wouldn't rule, he wanted to make the empire better for everyone. So, he served as his brother's royal assistant, and helped making many decisions. However, this wouldn't last very long, for Primalians began to disappear mysteriously, either forever or eventually returning with no memory and horrific wounds. Lotziistkul was a bit suspicious as to what happened, and so investigated on Faalgeinjun's behalf while he was out for an international conference. He suspected Cyrinth to be the culprit from his palace and his behavior, and so tricked Irilth into letting him in with his charm. When he went in, he was horrified to see his brother torn up by Cyrinth's dark experiments. Lotziistkul lost his compassion and goodness that day, and returned to his kingdom to spread the news. He immediately became King of the Primalians, and changed his name to Tyrodil due to its double-meaning. He then promptly declared war on Cyrinth. He wanted to make sure that he could get as much compensation as possible for his crimes, so he prepared a devious plan to not only kill Cyrinth, but to also dominate the entire Universe. While Tyrodil's plan worked out for a little while, the Primalians were failing to defeat the One God by themselves. Malevope refused to intervene in such a case, so the Primalians didn't have their ancestors to count on. Eventually, he settled his eyes on Cyrinth's daughter, who wanted to actually explore the world. Promising Mytherica freedom from her family, he tricked her into stealing a portion of Cyrinth's power known as the Darkness. From here, she killed her entire family, and gave the Primalians the clear to dominate the entire Universe... they had won. While Tyrodil finally got revenge, he wasn't anywhere near from being done with Cyrinth's legacy. As such, he enslaved Mytherica and took her as a trophy wife. He also enslaved Irilth and forced them into prostitution for higher-ranking Primalians. As for anyone else in the Universe, they had to either assimilate with Primalian culture, become slaves, or be killed. This began to cause resent against him, especially when he promised an annual event called the "Slice of Life", where Irilth's services would be available to anyone. The very last straw was when he forced Mytherica to conceive an egg with him, only to promise to never let her see this child. This put her over the edge, and caused her to create the Kiral, thus beginning the end of the Universe. None of the Primalians saw this coming, and the capital of the Primalians was immediately destroyed. Tyrodil barely escaped with fatal wounds, and made his way towards Malevope's palace. Soon enough, Tyrodil was laid in his own grave. He was going to die, and the entire Universe was going to end... it made him especially sour. However, he wasn't going to go without any dirty tricks... he proceeded to scatter Primalian bones all over the mausoleum, and used a curse on himself. When anyone desecrated the dead inside the mausoleum... he was going to come back. He laughed maniacally as he approached his dead... and the Universe was reborn. And eventually, he was back in a canyon on a planet called Earth, as an elf named Helena accidentally activated his curse. With all memories fresh in his mind, Tyrodil immediately plotted revenge against Mytherica and her legacy. He researched as much dirt as he could, and prepared himself the ultimate plan to destroy the Vangosians. As such, he got Aphrodite, the Egyptians, the Mayans, HOSHI, and a shard of Malevope known as the Lightning Bolt on his side. He started the Second Primalian War by destroying the peak of Cenira's Mountain. Soon afterwards, the first and only battle of this war occurred in the same canyon he was revived in. While his forces were about as equally matched as theirs, he slowly began to lose over time. Even with using a fragment of Cyrinth's power, he was defeated by Lucofry, the Arygarian Creator God... who was actually the child he conceived. Writhing with pain and guilt when Irilth forgave him, he reincarnated himself into a butterfly. Over the short time that he was a butterfly, he had realized all the crimes he had committed in full-scale, and the monster he had become. So, he decided to transfer his energy to other dead Primalians... hoping to revive them when he finally died for good. And, this did happen when Mytherica made him into a mortal butterfly. While Tyrodil was a very evil man, his last actions may be for the greater good. With his leave comes the return of Malevope, the return of several virtuous Primalians... and, the introduction of Lotziistkul's Butterfly. Relationships Friends * N/A Enemies * The Vangosians * Kiral and his Children Acquaintances * HOSHI Family * Malevope (Great Ancestor) * Th'Gil (Great Ancestor) * Primrose (Great-Great Aunt) * Faalgeinjun (Brother) * Lucofry (Son) Romantic Partner(s) * Mytherica (Trophy Wife)